Chum Chum/Gallery/Season 1 segments 1-13
'Wizboy' F&C wave their hands for a question.JPG F&C first appearance.JPG|His and Fanboy's first appearance. Wehaveaquestion.jpg Juiceboxquestion.jpg|"Red or White Grape?" Awestruck at the new student 1.JPG Awestruck at the new student 2.jpg Awestruck at the new student 3.JPG|Reaction to Kyle's enterance F&C applaud for Kyle.JPG|CC liked it. Pointing out an empty seat.JPG Showing Hank the empty seat.JPG|Sit next to me and Fanboy! F&C dreamy expression.JPG|That's so cute. KyleMeetsChuggy.JPG You've lost your writing implement.jpg|What did Kyle just do to Chuggy's pencil?! Watching Chuggy chase his pencil.JPG Kyle sits down with F&C in the background.JPG FanboyDeskScoot.JPG ChumChumDeskScoot.JPG Meeting Kyle for the first time.JPG|Chum Chum meets Kyle for the first time. Firstconversation.jpg|"Are you classically trained, or self-taught?" Well, actually....JPG F&C listen as Kyle tells a backstory.JPG|I'll listen to anything you say! Fanboy putting his hand on Kyle's back.JPG|"Oh man," We're gonna have so much fun together!.JPG|"We're gonna have so much fun together." Chum Chum and I love to play wizard.JPG|"Chum Chum and I love to play wizard." WhenWePlaySpacemen.JPG We are real spacemen.JPG|SpaceChum takes off! I think we're on the same page here.JPG Don't even look at me.jpg|"From this point on, don't even look at me;" Don't talk to me.jpg|"Don't talk to me;" Don't even smell me.JPG|"Don't even smell me." Surprised at the dome of privacy.JPG|Chum Chum should've known it was real. Rolling down the dome window.JPG CanWePlayWizardsInYourDome.JPG|"Hey, can we play wizards in your dome?" Rolling up the dome window.JPG CC flickers the lights on.JPG|On... CC flickers the lights off.JPG|Off. CC making thunder noises - 1.JPG|"Pow!" CC making thunder noises - 2.JPG|"Kapow!" CC 'Behold!'.JPG|"Behold!" CC 'The mighty wizard...'.JPG|"The mighty wizard..." CC 'Wizboy!'.JPG|"Wizboy!" Chum Chum makes pretend smoke.JPG|Chalk dust, chalk dust! wizboy comes in.JPG wizboy revealed.JPG Wizboy and Chum Chum pose left.JPG|Left... Wizboy and Chum Chum pose right.JPG|Right... Wizboy and Chum Chum pose left again.JPG|Back to the left... Chum Chum in Wizboy's cape.JPG|Then in! Chum Chum spins on Kyle's desk.JPG Chum Chum poses on Kyle's desk.JPG|Kyle is flattered...for a while. I used to be a teapot.JPG|"Well, I used to be a teapot..." CC 'Until the wizard here brought me to life'.JPG|"Until the wizard here brought me to life." Kyle 'He is not...'.JPG|"He is NOT..." HeisNOTawizard.jpg|"...a WIZARD!" Fanboy 'Uh, yeah I am' - s1e1a.JPG|"Uh, yeah, I am." Kyle 'Very well!' - s1e1a.JPG|Very well! Kyle 'If you are a wizard' - s1e1a.JPG|"If you are a wizard..." why don't you perform some magic.JPG|"Why don't you perform some magic?" I foresaw that you would ask that.JPG|"I foresaw you would ask that." Stand back!.JPG|"Stand back!" Serious Wizboy.JPG|Chum Chum does his thing. CC about to open WB's left finger.JPG CC opening WB's left finger.JPG CC showing WB's left finger.JPG|Here's your left finger... CC about to open WB's right finger.JPG CC showing WB's right finger.JPG|...and your right. Wizzzzzboyyyyy.jpg|"Wizzzzzzboyyyyyy!" You'reTooKind.JPG|Thank you, you're too kind. Fanboy 'I have one final finger allusion'.JPG|I have one final finger illusion I'd like to perform, IF... Fanboy letting Kyle be his volunteer.JPG|...I could have a volunteer to... Fanboy asking Kyle to pull his finger - s1e1a.jpg|...Pull my finger. Ooh! his signature trick!.JPG|"Ooh! his signature trick!" CC moving upwind.JPG|"Let me just move upwind." CC pleeding.JPG|Come on, Kyle! YOU CAN DO IT!!! Kyle about to draw back his hand.jpg Kyle draws back his hand.jpg Farting on Kyle.jpg|FART! Fanboy 'Magic!'.jpg|"Magic." F&C laughing, Kyle grumbling - s1e1a.JPG Kyle has had enough - s1e1a.JPG|Enough! I've had with you ninnies. Kyle reaches for his wand for the first time.JPG|It's time for me to show you... Kyle shows his wand for the first time.jpg|What a REAL wizard can do. Enter Wizboy @ lunch.JPG Chum Chum sits with Kyle.JPG|Let me sit with you, new kid. Could you please not bother me whilst I'm reading?.JPG|"Could you please not bother me whilst I'm reading?" Bookmistaken.jpg|"Wow. That's a nice coloring book." Kyle takes CC's crayon away.JPG|It is not a coloring book! Kyle burns the crayon.JPG|It is... Kyle after burning the crayon.JPG|A Necronomicon. Kyle presenting Necronomicon.JPG|The ancient book of spells and charms. something real wizards have.JPG|Something real wizards have. we have one of those.JPG|"Yes, we have one of those. Chum Chum?" Kyle after F&C dashed off - s1e1a.JPG F&C presenting a phonebook.JPG|Here it is! that is a yellow pages.JPG|"That..." KyleYellowPages.JPG|"...is a yellow pages." you must have misheard me.JPG|"Well, you must have misheard me." Fanboy picking Necronomicon up.JPG Kyle takes back Necronomicon.JPG|"STOP!!!" Kyle starting to freak out - s1e1a.JPG|"What are you trying to do," Kyle trying to hide - s1e1a.JPG|"Summon a great, ferocious griffin upon us?!?" Kyle 'beating wings' - s1e1a.JPG|"Did you hear the sound of beating wings?!?" Kyle 'of its cold'.JPG Kyle 'pointed claws'.JPG|Chum Chum is quite scared of you, Kyle. Your wish is my command.jpg|"Your wish is my command, oh, master." CC levitates the ketchup - 1.JPG|Ooo...ooo...and so on. CC levitates the ketchup - 2.JPG CC levitates the ketchup - 3.JPG Three main boys after ketchup levitation.JPG That is not levitation.JPG|"That is not levitation." I will show you levitation.JPG|"I will show you, levitation." Kyle starts levitating.JPG|Up he goes! F&C amazed by Kyle's levitation.JPG|Whoa. Now we REALLY know he's an actual wizard! F&C watch Kyle get mauled.JPG F&C watch Kyle slide by in the foreground.JPG|Kyle? You okay? F&C watch Kyle crash.JPG|I'll take that as a no. Fanboy whispers to Chum Chum - s1e1a.JPG|"Chum Chum," levitate me Kyle's pudding.JPG|"Levitate me Kyle's pudding." CC reaches for the pudding.JPG Messy Kyle marches to F&C.JPG Messy Kyle approaches F&C.JPG|Kyle is not feeling like himself now... No, no, no, no, no.JPG|"No, no, no, no, no." You cannot challenge me - 1.JPG|"You cannot challenge me..." You cannot challenge me - 2.JPG|"To a wizard-off," Cause I challenge you.JPG|Cause I'' challenge ''you to a wizard-off. Just show up by the flagpole.JPG|"Just show up by the flagpole..." bring your best trick.JPG|"And bring your best trick," I can assure you.JPG|"Cause I assure you," I'll be bringing mine.JPG|"I'll be bringing mine." Overview of the wizard-off.jpg|Their first wizard-off ever. CC lint-rolling FB's cape.jpg|"Ooh-ooh-ooh! I'm so excited. They say you never forget your first wizard-off." I'll let you in on a little secret.jpg|I'll let you in on a little secret, Chum Chum. FB 'Because he's new'.jpg|Because he's new, FB 'I'm going to...'.jpg|I'm going to... FB 'Let him win.'.jpg|Let him win. Let's get wiz-zay!.jpg|Yeah! let's get wiz-zay! Wizard off fighting stance.JPG|Strike your pose, Chum Chum! Main 3 posing.jpg Do your blasted trick.jpg|"Do your blasted trick." Fanboy 'Very well.'.jpg|"Very well." F&C pose - 1.JPG|Left... F&C pose - 2.JPG|Up... F&C pose - 3.JPG|Right... F&C pose - 4.JPG|Down... F&C pose - 5.JPG|And...strike! Chum Chum sees Fanboy's cut-off finger.jpg|"Your...finger! Hey!" CC about to faint.jpg CC faints.jpg|{faint} Oh, you can't be serious.jpg|"Oh, you can't be serious." Screaming at fainted Chum Chum.jpg|AH! We should've rehearsed this.jpg|"Chum Chum! Ah! I knew we should have rehearsed this." First Fear Not.jpg|"Fear not, I'll revive him!" Fanboy holding an IMBB.jpg|"A good wizard always carries an Ice Monster Bun Bun for just such an emergency." Fanboy trying to revive Chum Chum.jpg Come back to me, buddy.jpg|"Come back to me, buddy." You just come back to me, buddy!.jpg|"You just come back to me, buddy!" Chum Chum is revived.jpg|Chum Chum wakes up Happy that Chum Chum is revived.jpg CC gets stuck to FB's hand.jpg|CHOMP! Fanboy trying to shake Chum Chum off.jpg|"Save some for me, dude! CHUM CHUM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" F&C don't notice Kyle's energy sphere.jpg|Seriously, how can Chum Chum see the energy sphere from that angle? Goodbye forever, Fanboy!.jpg Aiming at F&C stalled.JPG|About to get roughed up. still on Fanboy's head.JPG|3...2...1... detached from Fanboy's head.JPG|POP! Kyle's gone.JPG|Chum Chum looks back, unaware about the entire sequence that happened earlier. I guess he left.JPG|"I guess he left." i shouldn't have been so awesome.JPG|"I shouldn't have been so awesome." i know how we'll make up.JPG|"But we can make it up to him." we'll play wizard all day tomorrow.JPG|"We'll play wizard with him all day tomorrow." Walkinghome.jpg|"He'll like that!" 'Pick a Nose' Something'smissing.jpg Fanboytakesnose.jpg Chumchumwearingfanboy'snose.jpg 'The Janitor Strikes Back' CC laying out photos s1e2a.JPG I made a Scrivener Elf.JPG Pictures on CC's desk.JPG Gum Balls.JPG ABC Gum.JPG Already Been Chewed - 1.JPG Already Been Chewed - 2.JPG Already Been Chewed - 3.JPG Crazy Chew.JPG Koo-Koo-Ka-Chew.JPG 'Dollar Day' FB pulls dollar out CC's ear.JPG Or...was it.JPG 'Trading Day' CC smiling - TD.jpg CC thrilled - TD.JPG CC teary eyed.JPG|Chum Chum with tears in his eyes. 'The Hard Sell' 9192.PNG 9225.PNG 9233.PNG 9234.PNG I can't sell it to just anyone.JPG 9279.PNG 9280.PNG 9281.PNG 9282.PNG 9284.PNG 9285.PNG 9307.PNG 9308.PNG 9311.PNG 9314.PNG 9316.PNG 9317.PNG 9318.PNG 9321.PNG 9324.PNG 9329.PNG 9333.PNG 9334.PNG 9335.PNG 9336.PNG 9354.PNG 9362.PNG 9396.PNG 9397.PNG 9398.PNG 9411.PNG 9420.PNG 9421.PNG CC YES - THS.JPG 'Digital Pet Cemetery' GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!.JPG Scampers powered down.JPG 'Fanboy Stinks' Chum Chum doesn't like the stench.JPG I gotta take this off!.JPG 'I, Fanbot' We're going to pass that test.JPG Robot claws.JPG Robot claws again.JPG Robot claws yet again.JPG 'Berry Sick' Mymaskisrunning.jpg ChumChumS1E10.jpeg Chum chum takes a sip.JPG Chumchum-frosty vision.JPG Chum chum with frosty teeth.JPG 'Chimp Chomp Chumps' Safe in the butt.JPG I'll do anything for you.JPG Class laughs at Boog.JPG 'Precious Pig' Fanboy shows Precious his new pig crib.JPG CC happy to see Sprinkles.JPG 'Fangboy' CC looks at Dr. Acula.JPG Fanboy e Chum Chum como Vampiros.JPG Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries